Ear Fetish
by Toasted Crumpet
Summary: SLASH Arthur had always considered himself to be a leg man, but then that was before Merlin came to Camelot with very adorable, very edible ears.


**Ear fetish**

**Characters, pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Rating**: Soft R?

**Spoilers:** No spoilers

S**ummary: **Arthur had always considered himself to be a leg man, but then that was before Merlin came to Camelot with very adorable, _very edible_ ears.

* * *

**A/N:** I should really be doing an essay on world war one, but instead i write bad pr0n drabble. This was influenced by a conversation with my flatmate on Colin Morgan's ears and how much they are made of win. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Prince Arthur of Camelot had always considered himself to be a bit of a leg man.

A Princess (or even a servant girl, for that matter. He really wasn't that fussy) could have all the charm and wit of a raging bull, but if she had shapely legs that were sky-high then he was a slushy puddle of quivering princeling in her hands. His fascination with legs had to be down to the fact that he had a fixation thing with legs that could wrap around his waist and hold on tight. The longer the better in Arthur's very honest opinion. Thoughts such as these made Arthur a little too hot under all that chain mail and grip his sword (the weapon, not the _other sword. _Arthur did have some restraint, thank you very much).

So, it came as a surprise (Okay, surprise is a bit of an understatement. Try well and truly flummoxed) when Arthur forwent the pleasure of blatantly staring at Lady Mealewen's (one of his knight's cousin's Uncle's daughter twice removed) beautiful long legs to blatantly stare at his manservant.

Or more to the point, to stare blatantly at his manservant's very delectable ears.

Though why Arthur would be staring at Merlin's ears _of all body parts, _he couldn't quite fathom. It wasn't as if Merlin had bad legs either. If Arthur really gave it some thought, Merlin had nice legs. For a bloke. They were certainly long and he imagined they would be as pale as the rest of his skin and despite Merlin's bouts of clumsiness they were rather lovely. He could quite easily imagine Merlin beneath him on his bed-or any horizontal surface- with his legs wrapped around Arthur's waist (not that Arthur would ever admit to Merlin or any other soul that he thought Merlin had good legs, not even under pain of death).

Since Arthur was on the subject of Merlin's body parts, he would have to say that Merlin's neck was rather good to. He could appreciate beauty when he saw it and Merlin's neck was poetry in motion. The slope of unblemished skin and muscle could be rather distracting. He would get distracted at the most inopportune moments, like at his father's feasts. Merlin would lean over him to fill his empty goblet with wine and his neck is _right in his line of sight. _It was probably a very good thing that Merlin often wore his neck scarf (though Arthur had to threaten his protesting libido with extreme violence). Merlin's hands weren't that bad either. They were long, slim and dexterous. Arthur often wondered what it would be like to have those hands on him, on his naked skin and—

Oh, for God's sake, they were only _ears._ Ears aren't even that sexy. They were just instruments to hear with, for necessity sake. In fact, they were actually quite strange to look at. Other people's, he meant. Arthur's heartbeat doesn't pick up when he sees other people's ears, not even a raise of the eyebrow.

Merlin's on the other hand….well…

They did funny things to him.

Arthur couldn't concentrate on what was happening. He couldn't _breathe_ properly, not when Merlin was standing across his chambers and stoking the fire to a nice warm blaze. Arthur's eyes were fixated on the ears again. Tracing the shape of the delicate shells and he wetted his bottom lip. Did they have to stick out like that and mock him?

Merlin straightened up from his crouched position and turned to Arthur, his mouth open as if he was about to speak and stopped. Something on Arthur's face made him pause and he frowned. "Arthur?" he took a hesitant step towards the prince. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" His voice sounded strangled and odd. It didn't sound like him at all.

Arthur just couldn't stop staring! He was so close to jumping over the oak table and whipping Merlin up in his arms and-and- _nibbling _on them! Oh, how he wanted a tiny taste…

"You look flushed." Merlin cocked his head and Arthur nearly whimpered, as the adorable scale was suddenly flooded. "Are you coming down with a fever?"

Merlin made his way around the table and Arthur's feet were cemented to the floor. He couldn't move, couldn't even open his mouth to warn Merlin to stay the hell away. Merlin's hand reached out and felt his forehead. "You feel okay, just a little warm. Do you want me to call Giaus?"

"Er—" Arthur knew Merlin was saying something important but he couldn't bring his mind to focus. _They were right there, begging to be nibbled on. _

Merlin must have realised what Arthur was staring at as one of his hands came up to rub at his ears as if he was afraid something was there. Arthur's eyes were riveted on the movement, unable to look away.

"What?" Merlin asked with embarrassment.

Whimper. "Your ears."

Merlin frowned with worry. "What about them?"

"They're," Arthur cleared his throat. Did he really sound that husky? "They're….They're right there."

Merlin's eyebrows shot up past his hairline. "I would hope so, Arthur. That's generally where they usually are." Merlin's tone of voice sounded suspiciously like _Arthur, you royal prat. Have you been at the Brandy again?_

"No, I mean-" What the hell did he mean anyway? He couldn't even remember. His mind had gone completely blank save for _ohmygodletmebitletmelickletmelemeletmeletme!_

"Bugger it," He cursed and threw caution to the wind by grabbing Merlin by the arm and shoving him back against the table, trapped and at Arthur's mercy.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice was high with confusion and panic before it quickly dissolved into a moan of absolute bliss as Arthur finally got what he had always wanted.

It was certainly worth it.

* * *

Sometimes, Merlin thought as he was thoroughly kissed, getting through to Arthur, Prince of the oblivious, was like trying to get through a bloody brick wall.

* * *

END


End file.
